25 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 HD 06:25 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:05 Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi (Good Luck, Charlie: It's Christmas); komedia kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:45 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (Parent Trap, The) 122'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:00 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Globalne ocieplenie w świecie żółwia (Climate change: a talk with the animals) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 13:35 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa (Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe, The) - txt. str. 777 134'; Film fantasy kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:00 Kolędy w Pałacu Prezydenckim; koncert 16:26 Agata Młynarska rozmawia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2768; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Titanic, cz. 1 (Titanic, cz. 1) - txt. str. 777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 74'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 21:50 Twierdza (Rock, The) - txt. str. 777 130'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:15 Titanic, cz. 1 (Titanic, cz. 1) - txt. str. 777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (1996) 01:50 Młode wilki 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 03:35 Notacje - Teresa Lipowska. Cześka z Targówka; cykl dokumentalny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 Gwiazdy kolędują z Dwójką (1); koncert 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Orędzie przewodniczącego Konferencji Episkopatu Polski abpa Józefa Michalika na Boże Narodzenie - JM 06:50 Król i ja (King and I) 85'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 08:20 Renifer Niko ratuje święta (Niko - Lentäjän poika (Niko, the way to the stars)) - txt. str. 777 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2008) 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wyprawa do ptasiego raju (Winged Seduction Birds of Paradise); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:45 Nasza niania jest agentem (Spy Next Door) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:20 Wesołych świąt (Deck the Halls) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2078 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Gwiazdy kolędują z Dwójką (1); koncert 16:10 102 Dalmatyńczyki (102 Dalmatians) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Narzeczony mimo woli (Proposal) - txt. str. 777 103'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:05 Wybuchowa para (Knight and Day) - txt. str. 777 102'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:55 Bliźniacy (Twins); komedia kraj prod.USA (1988) 01:45 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Rączka gotuje - Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Kutia w Watykanie czyli wigilie Jana Pawła II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 W świątyni dźwięków; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Świętowanie z góralami - Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Lwowskie wspominki spod choinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Park Narodowy Gór Stołowych; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Hej w Dzień Narodzenia cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 15 - Małgorzata Tusk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Krakowskie szopki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Dziki Bałtyk (Wild Baltic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kolędy ze starego kościółka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 16 - DJ Wika; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kolędy świata; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Zaczarowany Świat bombek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 25.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Cuda się zdarzają,,,; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:00 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Gdy się Chrystus rodzi...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Camino Polskie, czyli jak zacząć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Pogoda - 25.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Kutia w Watykanie czyli wigilie Jana Pawła II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:10 W świątyni dźwięków; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Świętowanie z góralami - Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Camino Polskie, czyli jak zacząć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Lwowskie wspominki spod choinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Kolędy ze starego kościółka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 15 - Małgorzata Tusk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Krakowskie szopki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 16 - DJ Wika; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (3/26) 08:45 Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka - film animowany (USA,2001) 10:00 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy - film familijny (USA,1994) 12:30 Zawód Święty Mikołaj - komedia (USA,2001) 14:30 Jasnogórskie kolędowanie z Polsatem (2) - koncert 16:15 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 18:20 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia Gwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2011) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (351) 20:05 Kevin sam w domu - komedia (USA,1990) 22:10 Spider-Man - film przygodowy (USA,2002) 00:50 Uroki życia - komediodramat (Irlandia,2007) 02:45 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 08:00 Gra kolęda! - świąteczne granie z Krakowa (1/2) 08:45 Gra kolęda! - świąteczne granie z Krakowa (2-ost.) 09:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju! - komedia (USA,1989) 11:25 Wyobraź sobie - komedia (Niemcy,USA,2009) 13:35 Potop (1/2) - film historyczny (Polska,1974) 16:45 Madagaskar 2 - film animowany (USA,2008) 18:30 Wawa non stop (81) - serial 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Za jakie grzechy - komedia romantyczna (Kanada,USA,2009) 22:00 Sahara - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Hiszpania,USA,Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:25 Showtime - komedia sensacyjna (Australia,USA,2002) 02:15 Prawo Agaty (3) 03:15 Uwaga! 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Stary Testament 07:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08:00 Scooby-Doo 08:25 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 08:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 09:20 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 09:50 Nowa wigilijna opowieść - 12 piesków w opałach - film familijny (USA,2012) 11:50 Jaś Fasola: Wesołych świąt, panie Fasola 12:20 Niekończąca się opowieść - film fantasy (RFN,USA,1984) 14:10 Milion na Gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2007) 16:00 Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie - film familijny (USA,2011) 17:45 Miś - komedia (Polska,1981) 20:00 Słodka zemsta - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2002) 21:50 Włamanie na śniadanie- komedia kryminalna (USA,2001) 00:20 Zła karma - thriller (USA,Australia,2012) 02:00 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur 2 (33) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Panny i wdowy (3/5) 07:35 Puchatkowego Nowego Roku - film animowany (USA,2002) 08:50 Hildegarda - film familijny (Australia,2001) 10:35 Gwiazdka Eloizy - komedia kryminalna (Kanada,2003) 12:15 Mickey: Bardziej baśniowe święta - film animowany (USA,2004) 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Królewska zagadka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 14:55 Rycerze z Szanghaju - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Wielka Brytania,Czechy,2003) 17:00 Ekspres polarny - film animowany (USA,2004) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (1) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (3) 20:00 Szósty zmysł - thriller (USA,1999) 22:05 Mad Max - film SF (Australia,1979) 23:55 Król Skorpion 2: Narodziny wojownika - film przygodowy (Niemcy,RPA,USA,2008) 02:05 Zobacz to!: W blasku fleszy (1) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (8) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Ryba po królewsku (3/16) 05:40 We dwoje (9/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Mango 08:55 Przyjaciele 9 (12/24) 09:25 Przyjaciele 9 (13/24) 10:05 Świąteczna ucieczka - film familijny (USA,1992) 11:55 Rzymskie wakacje - komedia romantyczna (USA,1953) 14:15 Tajemniczy ogród - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,1993) 16:15 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 18:10 Premiera: Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2006) 20:00 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz - komedia kryminalna (USA,2002) 22:50 Blues Brothers - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1980) 01:25 Cztery Gwiazdki - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2008) 03:05 Różowa Pantera 2 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2009) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa 3 (20) 07:00 Brygada Acapulco (14) 08:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (123) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (124) - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Flintstonowie (16) 09:30 Pixie i Dixie (13) 09:35 Pixie i Dixie (14) 09:40 Pixie i Dixie (15) 10:00 Lucky Luke (7) 10:30 Hutosie (18) 11:00 Słoń Benjamin (51) 11:25 Mia i ja (8) 12:00 Sabrina (19) 12:25 Flintstonowie (16) 13:00 Pixie i Dixie (16) 13:05 Pixie i Dixie (17) 13:10 Pixie i Dixie (18) 13:30 Pixie i Dixie (13) 13:35 Pixie i Dixie (14) 13:40 Pixie i Dixie (15) 14:00 Lucky Luke (7) 14:25 Słoń Benjamin (51) 15:00 Sabrina (20) 15:25 Mia i ja (8) 16:00 W poszukiwaniu Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany (USA,2004) 17:45 Pixie i Dixie (16) 17:50 Pixie i Dixie (17) 17:55 Pixie i Dixie (18) 18:15 Flintstonowie (16) 18:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Gęsiareczka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 20:00 Mickey: Bardziej baśniowe święta - film animowany (USA,2004) 21:20 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru "Czerń czy biel" (5) - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Sekrety Biblii (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:25 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi (1) - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru "Czerń czy biel" (5) - program rozrywkowy 01:25 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 02:00 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 3 (40) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 3 (41) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (2) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 05:30 Paszport do świata mody 3 (8) 06:15 Paszport do świata mody 3 (9) 07:10 Pomoc domowa (17) 07:40 Pomoc domowa (18) 08:10 Strażnik Teksasu (2) 09:05 Galileo (273) 10:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 10:45 Przyjaciel z zaświatów - film przygodowy (USA,2003) 12:30 Rodem z policji 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 14:05 Rude Tube - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 14:45 Marsz dinozaurów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 16:30 Książę Waleczny - film przygodowy (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,1997) 18:05 Pomoc domowa (19) 18:35 Pomoc domowa (20) 19:05 Strażnik Teksasu (3) 20:00 Galileo (274) 21:00 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna (Australia,Kanada,2002) 23:00 Strach przed ciemnością - horror (Kanada,2002) 00:45 Detonator - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2003) 02:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - Dinamo Romprest Bukareszt 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - Dinamo Romprest Bukareszt 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Halbank Ankara 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Halbank Ankara 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Stelmet Zielona Góra 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Stelmet Zielona Góra 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Getafe CF - FC Barcelona 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Getafe CF - FC Barcelona 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Nitro Circus Live w Warszawie - reportaż 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Formuła 1 - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Miejska lista - wydanie świąteczne 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Teenage lista 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Dawid Kwiatkowski - koncert świąteczny 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Miejska lista - wydanie świąteczne 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Siedzę i patrzę 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 School lista - wydanie świąteczne 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Weekend z Jankesem - wydanie świąteczne 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 19:30 Top 5 20:00 Hity na czasie 21:30 ESKA TV News 22:00 grotESKA 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Dzieciaki (10/12) 06:30 Świat bez fikcji 4 (2/7) 06:55 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya (2/13) 07:50 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (7/15) 08;15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (8/15) 08:45 10 życzeń (2/11) 09:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (1/33) 10:10 Wojny magazynowe 2 (2/33) 10:35 Wojny magazynowe 2 (3/33) 10:35 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (6/26) 11:00 Ukraińscy murzyni - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (7/26) 13:00 Ola w trasie 2 (11/12) 13:10 Kulisy sławy 2 (3/10) 13:25 Małe królowe piękności - reality show 14:30 Bar u Danuśki (12) 15:00 4 wesela (11/13) 15:55 Licytuj i niszcz (7/12) 16:20 Licytuj i niszcz (8/12) 16:50 Licytuj i jedz (2/3) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 10 życzeń (3/11) 18:55 Kulisy sławy 2 (4/10) 19:10 Dzieciaki (2/12) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Ostre cięcie (2/11) 20:30 Usterka (17) 21:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (13/14) 21:30 4 wesela (12/13) 22:25 Bar u Danuśki (12) 22:50 Złote siostrzyczki (7/12) 23:20 Taboo 8 (2/8) 00:20 Wiedeń nocą (4/6) 01:20 Wojny magazynowe 2 (29/33) 01:45 Wojny magazynowe 2 (30/33) 02:10 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (8/26) 02:40 Taboo 9 (12/13) 03:35 10 życzeń (3/11) 04:35 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (4/6) 05:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (11/13) Polo TV 05:30 Święta w Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show - wydanie świąteczne 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12;10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hej kolęda - koncert wigilijny 14:50 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 20:00 Święta z Radkiem - koncert (Polska,2013) 21:57 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Święta wojna: Andzia emancypantka (61) 23:31 Święta wojna: Grzywa jak u lwa (60) 23:52 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (24) 08:10 Mały pingwinek Popolo (24) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (24) 08:25 Lusia (24) 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy (15) 08:45 Jak to działa? (15) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Demony zazdrości (103) 09:30 Mamuśki (9) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Kto kim jest naprawdę? (6) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Ciocia Munia (7) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Statek pijany (238) 12:00 Śliwowica - Pierwsza miłość - komedia (Polska,2013) 13:00 Pierwsza miłość (1802) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (83) 14:00 Graczykowie: Luiza (48) 14:30 Graczykowie: Remont (49) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Pora odlotów (259) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Marsz (256) 16:30 Mamuśki (10) 17:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Mecz (38) 17:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Szycha (39) 18:00 Gra w ciemno (338) - teleturniej 19:00 Śliwowica - Pierwsza miłość - komedia (Polska,2013) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) 21:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podróż poślubna (85) 21:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Urok Waldusia (86) 22:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Doktor portugal (8) 22:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Komando Groch (9) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Więcej lepiej taniej weselej (362) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (363) 00:00 Synowie: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Doktor portugal (8) 01:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Komando Groch (9) 01:30 Awantura o kasę (138) - teleturniej 02:30 Gra w ciemno (138) - teleturniej 03:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podróż poślubna (85) 04:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Urok Waldusia (86) 04:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Doktor portugal (8) TVP Kultura 08:05 Portrety - Andrzej Wajda: róbmy zdjęcie! 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske, Piotr Stasik, Thierry Paladino, Marcin Sauter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Żółty szalik - txt. str. 777 AD 59'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Koncert Trzech Tenorów w Termach Karakalii w Rzymie (The original 3 Tenors Concert at the Baths of Caracalla in Rome); koncert kraj prod.Włochy (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) - txt. str. 777 147'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Dorota Miśkiewicz i Kwadrofonik - Lutosławski/ Tuwim "Piosenki nie tylko dla dzieci"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Mój najlepszy przyjaciel (Mon meilleur ami) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Patrice Leconte; wyk.:Daniel Auteuil, Dany Boon, Julie Gayet, Julie Durand; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Elvis Presley - Elvis Presley (Elvis Presley - Elvis Presley) kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 5 - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 6 - Bazyliszek; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Szalony zegar; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Amadeusz (Amadeus) 172'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Tom Hulce, Murray Abraham, Elizabeth Berridge, Simon Callow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Angel (Angel) 113'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Francois Ozon; wyk.:Romola Garai, Sam Neill, Michael Fassbender, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Jacques Loussier na Avo Session (Jacques Loussier plays Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kolędy Różnych narodów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Święty Augustyn - odc. 5/5 - Państwo Boże (Sant'Agostino ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Gdy śliczna Panna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem - txt. str. 777 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 2. Od ujścia Dunajca do ujścia Narwi - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Ty co w ostrej świecisz bramie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Ty co w Ostrej świecisz Bramie 77'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Jan Nowina Przybylski; wyk.:Maria Bogda, Mieczysław Cybulski, Lena Żelichowska, Stanisław Sielański, Tekla Trapszo, Kazimierz Junosza Stępowski, Feliks Szczepański; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Kresowym szlakiem: Jaremcze i Worochta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Nieposłuszeństwo - Aristides de Sousa Mendes (Desobeir - Aristides de Sousa Mendes) 103'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Joël Santoni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 1/3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Trzcinica - karpacka Troja - txt. str. 777 32'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne - Ułan Batalionu Zośka. Jan Rodowicz Anoda; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Kolędy świata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Święty Graal (The Holly Grial); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Ex Libris - 153; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Jezus Malusieńki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Wszystko co kocham 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Orzeł i chryzantema; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:30 Komeda, Komeda; film dokumentalny 07:50 Polonia 24 08:30 Ziarno; magazyn 09:00 Magiczne drzewo - txt. str. 777 83'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 10:25 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 979 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Kolędy z Gwiazdami - Święta na Świętym Krzyżu; koncert 12:00 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu 12:35 Wiedźmin - odc. 13* (ostatni) Ciri - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 13:30 Święta z Jedynką; widowisko 14:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013) 14:40 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z TVP1 i Radiem Zet; koncert 15:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:35 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 17:50 Koncert świąteczny w Pelplinie. Bazylika katedralna Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 979 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 20:50 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości - txt. str. 777 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 23:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:55 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5 /12/ 01:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej 01:30 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 04:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 979; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:20 Gąssowski świątecznie; koncert 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013) 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:00 Duże dzieci - (58); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Gwiazdy kolędują z Dwójką; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Baśniowe Święta - odc.2; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Święty Mikołaj ze smakiem (175); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Koncert świąteczny w Pelplinie. Bazylika katedralna Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (52) - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Podróże z żartem - Egzotyczne święta (17); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Jak się urwać z choinki czyli Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju prezentuje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 118; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /1/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /2/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Szansa na Sukces - Mazowsze kolęduje z aktorami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Spotkanie z Balladą - Janosikowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 W rytmie disco - (1); magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 118; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Marcin Daniec i jego hity; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Marcin Daniec i jego hity; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir vivre. Bon ton (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kabaret Hrabi - Savoir Vivre. Pardon (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fabryka baniek; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 07:08 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Święta na sprzedaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Lekcja baletu; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:17 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pani Honorata; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Tu kobiety - odc. specjalny odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kościuszko na morzu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:05 Światowiec - W rytmie fiesty; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Ormiańskie serce dla Polski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Lekcja baletu; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Ormiańskie serce dla Polski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:56 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Święta na sprzedaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Światowiec - W rytmie fiesty; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Dom nad Missisipi 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski, Ryszard Kaczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:58 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Snooker - Turniej Lotto Hot Shot Masters, Zielona Góra - Finał; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: 1/8 F (2) Polska - Rumunia; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Finały Mundiali - Brazylia - Włochy 1970; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tenis ziemny - Agnieszka Radwańska w turniejach WTA 2013; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Złote transmisje - Hokej - Polska - Gwiazdy NHL; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Piłka nożna - Borussia Dortmund TV (16); STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Zatańczyć w chmurach; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa - Polacy; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Finały Mundiali - RFN - Węgry 1954; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: mecz o 3 miejsce - Urugwaj - Włochy; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Rio 2014 - magazyn piłkarski FIFA (magazyn piłkarski FIFA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val di Fiemme; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Powrót; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - FINAŁ: Borussia Dortmund - Bayern Monachium; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Finały Mundiali - Włochy - Węgry 1938; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (92) Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Ranczo - odc. 44 - Polityka i czary - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Fuks - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Rogalski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Marian Kociniak, Barbara Krafftówna, Alina Janowska, Lech Ordon, Witold Skaruch, Piotr Fronczewski, Wojciech Siemion, Karolina Gorczyca, Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z TVP1 i Radiem Zet; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Galimatias, czyli Kogel - Mogel II - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Psy - txt. str. 777 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Strefa 3D - Zapach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 100 - Sklep z zabawkami; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 2 - Kostka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Cudowne lata - odc. 1 Pilot (Wonder Years s. I ep. 1 Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Cudowne lata - odc. 2 Huśtawki (Wonder Years s. I ep. 2 Swingers); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 83 - Model życia artysty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Ranczo - odc. 84 - Słowa senatora - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 101 - Tajemnica cmentarza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Sami swoi - txt. str. 777 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Ranczo - odc. 85 - Pojedynek czarownic - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ranczo - odc. 86 - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 78 "Kara" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ranczo - odc. 87 - Ciężka ręka prawa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Ranczo - odc. 88 - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Trzeci oficer - odc. 11/13 - Rząd oficjalny; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Trzeci oficer - odc. 12/13 - Mechanizm zegarowy; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Z Archiwum X - odc. 82 Terma (The X - Files s. IV ep. 9 Terma); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Z Archiwum X - odc. 83 Papierowe serca (The X - Files s. IV ep. 10 Paper Hearts); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Cudowne lata - odc. 1 Pilot (Wonder Years s. I ep. 1 Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Cudowne lata - odc. 2 Huśtawki (Wonder Years s. I ep. 2 Swingers); serial kraj prod.USA (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 5/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia